Holidays
by Kat-tunObsessed
Summary: Several one-shots about things that happen on different holidays in Gakuen Alice. Mostly NatsumexMikan, but some other pairings.
1. Christmas Eve: Koko and Sumire

Sumire clutched a frilly lace covered card and the sky blue homemade scarf that she had spent months making and remaking, all for this one day. The day, when Natsume Hyuuga would (well, hopefully) accept Sumire as his girlfriend. Nevermind that he had dumped every single girl that asked him out before, or that she'd never had a real conversation with him, or even that he was constantly staring at that plain _Mikan Sakura_ girl...it would all change today. Today was the day Natsume would finally realize how perfect Sumire was for him, not that it wasn't _obvious_ enough.

It was Christmas Eve after all, and miracles DO happen on Christmas Eve.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sumire cackled to herself, pleased with her perfect plan.

"Today, " Sumire thought with determination, "is when Natsume-kun becomes _mine_."

"You know, " a voice piped up, "you better give up on him."

Sumire looked around in annoyance, and was not suprised to find out that it was a certain blond mindreader was eavesdropping on her. Again.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was pretty much her best friend, she would have killed him already.

"Oh what do you know? And stop READING MY MIND!" Sumire angrily chucked a stick at Koko's head, who luckily ducked just in time.

"But I do know. After all, I can read Natsume's mind too. " Koko smiled mischievously. "He's one of my favorite minds to read... And guess what? So are you." Sumire glared at him.

"So, who _does_ Natsume-kun like?" Sumire asked, saying a silent prayer and hoping with all her heart that it was herself.

"Mikan Sakura," Koko replied without hesitation.

"He's a bit...conflicted", Koko grinned with amusement as he remembered some of the last arguments Natsume had with himself, "but without a doubt it's her."

Sumire felt her heart sink, but then reminded herself that it was just _Koko_ telling her this, who lied about pretty much everything.

"Whatever." Sumire dismissed his claim with a wave of her hand. "After I give Natsume-kun this gorgeous scarf, he'll be mine. MINE." said Sumire with sparkling eyes of hope. "I'll make him fall in love with me. I know I will."

Koko shook his head, knowing that there was no way he could convince her otherwise. Sumire was always so stupidly stubborn.

So stupidly stubborn that she had been chasing after the same guy for 8 years. So stupidly stubborn that she had fought off countless numbers of fangirls just so she could get a glimpse of "her love". Most of all, so stupidly stubborn that she never realized Koko liked her the entire time.

* * *

When the class had gone out for tree decorating, and Sumire snuck out to find Natsume. Finding Natsume sitting on a park bench alone, resting with a manga on his face, she knew it was the perfect opportunity to confess. She went up to the bench and sat on the other side of it, slowly advancing toward Natsume.

"N-Natsume-kun, " Sumire said shyly, fiddling with her fingers and adjusting her skirt. She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I LOVE YOU! Pleasegooutwithme!" she blurted out, her heart-filled eyes shining with adoration.

Sumire lowered her head and held out her card and the blue scarf that she knitted, waiting for Natsume's reply. She stayed in that position for a few awkward minutes until Natsume finally bothered to respond.

"Go away", Natsume said, uninterested. He pushed the card and scarf back toward Sumire. "I won't ever like you."

Natsume then got up from the park bench and turned around, his back facing Sumire.

"But I know somebody who might...If you give him a chance."

Sumire just stood there stupidly for a few moments, watching Natsume's extremely attractive back disappear into the distance. For the first time in her life, she felt extremely insignificant. Dejected, she slumped back to the school, fangirl spirit broken.

_"So much for a happy Christmas Eve."_

* * *

Koko walked down the hallway, a piece of half eaten bread stuffed in his mouth. Suddenly, he saw a flash of seaweed green hair down the hallway. Then he heard audible sobbing noises.

_"Sumire_", Koko thought with pity, realizing she must have just been dumped by Natsume. He sighed, and went after her.

He went to her dorm room and knocked a few times. "Sumire", he called out, "It's Koko."

"Go awayyy", a muffled voice replied, "I don't want to hear it."

Koko sighed, ruffling his hair. "Sumire, I'm not here to tell you that I was right and you weren't."

"Just go away."

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Gooo awayyyyy."

"Come on Permy."

"Leaaveeee."

"But I'm your best friend!"

"I DON'T CARE JUST GO AWAY DAMMIT!"

"Okay fine Sumire", Koko said exasperatedly, letting go of the door handle.

"I'll go already!"

He turned around hesitantly and was going to leave when the door suddenly opened and a tearful Sumire grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave."

* * *

_"How did I end up like this again?"_

Koko sat on Sumire's sofa, watching her pig out on ice cream in order to feel better.

"You know", Sumire said with a mouthful of chocolate mint ice cream, "I didn't re mpppfhh ally like Natsume mmmpffhh that much mmfpphh anyway."

"Uh huh," Koko nodded, barely paying attention to Sumire's ranting. But as he glanced at her, he couldn't help noticing that she was, as usual, really really pretty, even with red eyes and messed up hair. Koko's gaze landed on her lips. Ooohhh...

She had really nice lips. Small, delicate looking, and probably reeaaally soft. He watched as spoons of ice cream disappeared through those luscious, red lips.

"-and then, all he did was stare at that Sakura girl, I mean what's so good about her anyways?" Sumire stopped talking for a second and stared at the dazed look on Koko's face. "Um Koko? Heellooooooooo?" She waved her hands in front of his face.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Absolutely not." replied Koko with a grin, leaning in to kiss Sumire.


	2. Valentine: Mikan and Hotaru

Hey guys,

Enjoy my first attempt at writing something (I know I'm not good)! Criticism is appreciated, as long as you clarify what I should improve on. :)

* * *

"Hotaruuuuuu, try my chocolate!" An overly excited Mikan Sakura burst into Hotaru's lab, holding out her 12th batch of heart shaped chocolates.

"I'd rather eat rat poison." An expressionless Hotaru only glanced at her idiotic best friend before returning to work on her latest baka gun model.

"But, Hotaruuuuuuuuu ", a teary Mikan whined, "I need to know whether or not it tastes good before I give hi-...errr....people some!"

_"Oh, him. I should've known,"_ thought Hotaru as she shook her head disapprovingly. Nowadays, the only thing she ever talked about was _him_. How was _he_ feeling, what did _he_ like, what was _he_ doing. It annoyed her to no end. If Mikan was an idiot before, she was definitely more of an idiot in love...

Not that the oblivious girl would ever notice her feelings anyway.

"Fine, I'll have some. But you'll be paying for the hospital bill if I get sick."

"Really?" Mikan looked at Hotaru with large, hopeful eyes. " Thank you so much! You really are my bestest friend Hotaru! Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, and Linchou all ran away when I offered them some." Mikan became discouraged again, thinking of how the minute she said the words "I made...", her friends all suddenly disappeared without a trace. Of course, Mikan was baffled, since she had tried the chocolate herself, and it didn't taste THAT bad...

_"Well, that's not surprising..."_ Hotaru smiled slightly as she remembered the time Mikan blew up her kitchen trying to make Howalons. Hotaru ended up carrying an unconscious Mikan from her room and had to let her live with her for a few days, since the stupid girl's room was filled with deadly chemicals.

Hotaru carefully peeled off a chocolate blob from Mikan's pan and examined it for toxins before popping it into her mouth.

_"Hmmm. The idiot's cooking skills have improved, but it's still pretty tasteless. Not that he would care, as long as his precious "Polka-Dots" makes it." _Hotaru made a mental note to herself to turn on the camera she installed in Natsume's room once Mikan left, since pictures of the "mysterious and dangerous" Black Cat blushing would surely sell well.

"It's disgusting," Hotaru said heartlessly, jealous that the stupid flame caster would be receiving any of Mikan's chocolate, even if it didn't taste that good. "I think I need to wash my mouth out." Without emotion, Hotaru got up and walked toward her bathroom, wondering why she picked a clueless, lovestruck girl to be her best friend.

"But I didn't think it was that bad! Was it that bad? Oh, I knew I should've sticked with buying some from Central Town." Mikan pouted cutely, staring at the chocolates in her hands sadly.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan's dejected voice. "Idiot, Natsume will like anything you make. Now go and give him the stupid chocolates before I get a headache from listening to you."

"You think so? Thank you so much Hotaru. I looooooveee you!" Mikan smiled brightly, leaving behind a large bag of expensive, store bought chocolate for Hotaru and a note that said, "_You'll always be my best friend" _before running out from the room.

_"Wait a minute, "_ wondered Mikan as she headed down the hallway toward Natsume's door, where a trashcan full of rejected chocolates was placed, _"when did I mention anything about Natsume?"_


	3. Halloween: Natsume and Mikan

Oooh. Here's one about Halloween! Thank you for reviewing Lady From Mars! :)

Oh right. I nearly forgot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Obviously, since I have OOC characters.

* * *

"We're telling ghost stories, " Hotaru Imai announced to the class one Halloween night, after everyone had finished trick or treating. Everybody nodded in agreement, knowing that Halloween was just perfect for telling scary stories. But as usual, one girl cried out in protest.

"N-n-nononononoooo. H-how about let's do that s-some other time? " Mikan Sakura whimpered, clutching the arm of Hotaru desperately. It had taken her three whole months of crying, whimpering, and comforting from Tsubasa-Senpai to get over the last story telling session.

"Mikan, that defeats the entire point of telling ghost stories on _Halloween_! Besides, you're 13 already, isn't it about time you got over that fear?" Sumire rolled her eyes at Mikan's immaturity. "Anyways, _I'm_ not scared."

"W-well, " Mikan stuttered nervously, "How about I just go... uh study and let you guys have all the fun!" Mikan flashed a quick smile and then ran frantically toward the door, wanting to spare herself the nightmares. But just as she was exiting the door, Hotaru grasped her arm.

"Idiot, I'm not losing my fortune by letting you run away so easily." Hotaru had an evil glint in her eyes. She snapped her fingers, and some of her henchmen quickly tied a thick rope around Mikan's waist and dragged her toward the "story cirlce". Mikan had no choice but to participate, so she plopped down sadly, tears in her hazel eyes.

"Okay, who wants to start?" Hotaru said in a creepy voice, holding the flashlight up to her face. Mikan whimpered, and quickly latched herself onto Ruka-pyon's arm, which caused him to blush slightly.

"Oi, " said Natsume, clearly annoyed, "Get your dirty hands off of Ruka." Mikan glared at Natsume, but nonetheless released her grip on Ruka, whispering a quick "sorry". Then she crossed her arms, sulking silently.

"Don't worry, " piped up Koko, "He's just jeal-

"If I were you, Koko, " Natsume threatened under his breath, " I would shut up right about now."

Koko squirmed uncomfortably and went to hide behind Linchou, muttering something about "wanting to live" and "tragic death". Meanwhile, Sumire had offered to tell the first ghost story, and took the flashlight from Hotaru.

Waiting until everyone was silent, she began her story in an eerie voice. "There was once a cheery little girl who loved to collect dolls..."

"...one day she found a strange doll on the ground..."

"...it was beautiful, with pale skin and rosy lips.."

"...she placed it right beside her pillow, but the next day..."

"...she couldn't find it anywhere..."

"...she could've sworn she'd seen it somewhere, but..."

"...then, when she found the doll..."

"...it was completely splattered with blood..."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mikan shrieked, unable to contain her horror any longer. She grabbed the closest person to her and hugged them tightly from the back. Only, instead of hugging a female, like Mikan expected... her arms were wrapped around the muscular, well-sculpted torso of...

Natsume.

Immediately, Mikan pushed herself away from him in shock, blushing and quickly turning the other way. _"Stupid stupid stupid Mikan,"_ she thought, hitting herself on the head multiple times, _"Couldn't you at least check who the person **was **before hugging them?"_

"Can't keep yourself off of me, huh?" Natsume asked, smirking in amusement. "Polka-Dots."

"N-Natsume! You are so full of yourself! As a matter of fact, I would love to keep away from you!" protested Mikan, still a little flustered from earlier.

"Hey!" one random fangirl yelled out, "don't talk that way to Natsume-sama!"

"Yeah! You have no right to insult him!" agreed a second fangirl.

"First you molest him, and then you act like you're too good for him!" Soon, many other fangirls joined in.

"Even though I can't see you, I know that you're probably really ugly!"

"How dare you touch Natsume-sama!"

"You would never be good enough for Natsume-sama!"

"What a perverted girl! Jumping on Natsume-sama like that!"

"YEAH! LET'S GET HER!!!!" A whole hoard of rabid fangirls scampered around in the darkness, trying to find Mikan.

Mikan, frightened for her life, quickly curled up in a corner, closing her eyes. She had imagined a million ways of dying, but never had she thought that she would die from being torn apart by over obsessive fangirls. Mikan clutched her knees closer, rocking herself back and forth.

_"Oh why oh why oh why do these things only happen to me?!"_

Suddenly, she felt a warm pair of hands grasp hers and pull her up from the ground. The person then led her outside the classroom, safe from the blood thirsty girls and Hotaru's torture chamber. Mikan sighed in relief and looked up at her savior...finding the person to be none other than her "most hated enemy" Natsume Hyuuga. Bangs covering his face, Natsume avoided eye contact and looked the other direction in embarassment. Mikan, observing his face, could've sworn she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks...

Mikan, deciding that the embarassed raven haired boy looked adorable, couldn't help but giggle a little. Then, she leaned toward Natsume and whispered in his ear "Thank you".

Natsume watched as the bubbly pig-tailed girl skipped down the hallway, slipped, and fell flat on her face. He shook his head affectionately.

_"What an idiot."_

* * *

The next morning, Hotaru Imai received a bulky letter from an anonymous person. Inside the letter was 10,000 rabbits and a small note that said "I might be making a deal with you again. Black Cat".

Hotaru smirked, thinking that she would be very, very rich from now on.


End file.
